Oneshots
by mogyoda
Summary: Ici seront regroupés mes oneshots sur Furuba. 3ème OS, KyoTohru SPOILERS vol21 mais venez lire les autres aussi XD
1. Ritsu

Auteur : Mogyoda  
Disclaimer : les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste de temps en temps pour écrire.  
Rating : G / K

**Ritsu **

Il s'était arrêté devant une boutique quelconque. La vitrine lui renvoyait son reflet. Il soupira. Sa main se leva, se posa sur son image. Il avait recommencé. Oh, bien sûr, il avait fait des efforts, mais ça n'était jamais assez. Il n'arrivait pas à changer. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules. Rien ne différait. Il ne pouvait pas… Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, cette jeune fille qui était entrée dans leur vie, malgré sa rencontre avec la pauvre femme torturée par son cousin, il n'avait pas réussi à abandonner ses habitudes acquises depuis si longtemps.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit.  
- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ?  
- Aaaaaaaaaah, nooooooooooooooooon, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas, je ne pensais pas, je… pardoooooooon, tout est encore de ma faute !  
Et sous les yeux surpris du commerçant, il prit la fuite, aussi vite que le kimono qu'il portait le lui permettait.

Il n'avait pas résisté, ce matin, de nouveau, il s'était encore habillé en fille. Il n'était pas doué, en rien, et l'admiration qu'il portait à l'un de ses cousins ne faisait que diminuer sa confiance en lui. Il avait toujours été inutile, on se moquait sans cesse de lui, si nul, si faible. Et héritage de sa mère, il avait pris le pli de s'excuser vivement, d'exagérer, de se rendre responsable de tout. Après tout, n'était-il pas que le singe ? Mieux aimé que le chat, mais moins doué que n'importe quel autre signe.

_Flash-back :_  
Encore une fois, ses parents s'excusaient. Alors que c'était sa faute, ses géniteurs se mettaient à genoux pour qu'on lui pardonne. Ne supportant plus de voir cela, il s'était enfui, se réfugiant chez sa cousine. Pour la première fois, il avait essayé une robe que la jeune brune ne mettait plus. Peut-être était-ce parce que cela différait de son image habituelle ? Ou parce qu'on permettait aux filles d'être différentes des garçons, de ne pas avoir les mêmes aptitudes ? Ou autre chose ? Mais il s'était senti mieux et avait demandé à garder le vêtement.  
_Fin flash-back_

Depuis, régulièrement il se vêtait en fille, et de plus en plus rarement mettait des vêtements de garçon, puis d'homme. Cela avait changé depuis le jour où il s'était décidé à rendre visite à son cousin écrivain, et qu'il avait rencontré la jeune Tohru Honda, mise au courant de leur secret familial. Oui, encore quelque chose qui lui pourrissait la vie, il s'excusait même d'être maudit, se transformant en singe au contact d'une femme. La lycéenne avait été surprise, puisqu'elle avait cru qu'il était une fille. Il avait alors encore demandé pardon de l'avoir trompée.  
Pourtant, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, ne le jugea pas non plus sur son apparence. Elle avait trouvé les mots qu'il voulait entendre depuis longtemps. Il s'était alors accepté, un peu plus que maintenant…

Et puis, il y a eu Mit-chan… l'attachée d'édition de Shigure, le chien des Somas… L'écrivain semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la fuir ou à l'inquiéter en ne rendant pas ses manuscrits. C'était chez lui qu'il l'avait croisée pour la première fois. Il s'était excusé d'avoir pris son temps à l'auteur et d'avoir sa part de responsabilité pour le retard.  
Il l'avait soutenue, elle suppliait son bourreau d'écrire ses pages, et lui avait supplié avec elle.

Il soupira. Ils avaient suivi Shigure pendant deux heures, avant qu'il ne leur révèle que le travail était terminé depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il ne donne l'enveloppe le contenant à son éditrice. Ensuite, il les avait jetés dehors. Le blond avait osé inviter la jeune femme à boire un thé pour lui remonter le moral. Le reste de la soirée ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Ils avaient dîné, il ne s'était excusé qu'une vingtaine de fois, et elle en souriait à chaque fois sans faire de remarques. Ils s'étaient séparés le soir, échangeant leurs coordonnées, mais aucun d'eux n'avait osé appeler l'autre pour le moment.

Il s'arrêta et fit brusquement demi-tour. Il regagna son appartement, le kimono féminin fut abandonné sur le sol du salon, une chemise et un pantalon furent enfilés et les cheveux noués. Il se précipita alors sur le téléphone. Oui, Ritsu s'excuserait de ne pas l'avoir appelée plus tôt.

_Review please _


	2. Momiji

Titre : Momiji  
Auteur : Mogyoda  
Genre : sérieux…  
Disclaimer : les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

Un jeune garçon se regardait dans un miroir en pied. Ses yeux suivaient le contour de sa silhouette. Le blond posa ses mains sur la glace. Non, il ne semblait pas différent, mais pourtant… Il le savait. Tout son être s'était rendu compte de cet événement. Un lien avait été brisé, une malédiction avait disparu, il était libre. Libre ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il tant de regrets ? Parce que ce n'était pas leurs cas, pas ses cousins. Lui seul, sans trop vraiment savoir comment, y était parvenu. Et cela avait été si simple et si compliqué en même temps. Se réjouirait-on pour lui ? Oui, sûrement, mais la jalousie, l'envie de savoir seront là aussi. Alors se taire et le cacher ? C'était impossible, il allait enfin pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, cette petite fille, sa sœur…

Momiji s'éloigna du miroir, ses yeux se posèrent sur le violon, ses doigts caressèrent doucement le bois de l'instrument. Ce n'était plus un rêve illusoire, ce pouvait être vrai, il pouvait y arriver. Il ne devait plus rien à personne. Libre d'être heureux, d'être lui, de voir sa sœur, de jouer de la musique, de tomber amoureux… En réalité, de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il n'était pas le premier dans le cœur de la jeune fille qu'il chérissait. Elle serait heureuse de sa libération, oui, mais il ne le lui dirait pas. Elle se poserait trop de questions, elle voudrait qu'il puisse l'aider à libérer les autres, à le libérer lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il supposait que chacun devait trouver la clé qui les apaiserait, qui ferait disparaître la malédiction.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le lycéen ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître son chef de famille. Akito, paniquée, débraillée, se jeta sur lui et s'accrocha à ses vêtements, le suppliant de ne pas partir, de ne pas quitter sa place. Et le blond la regardait. Alors, dieu… c'était juste ça. Et quand le lien n'existait plus, il n'éprouvait plus rien. Toute son âme réclamait de quitter la pièce, de s'éloigner de cette personne, celle qui les avait tant fait souffrir. Mais en cet instant, elle lui semblait si pathétique, à s'accrocher ainsi, à tenter de retenir ces lambeaux de malédiction. Il la mit tout simplement dehors, prétextant le besoin d'y réfléchir, lui promettant de ne rien dire et d'aller la voir le lendemain.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, l'ancien lapin se laissa glisser contre le mur. Tout ce qui avait fait sa vie, cette partie intégrante de son être n'était plus. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister.

Puis les autres ? Le remarqueraient-ils ? Sûrement, il avait toujours eu la sensation que Kureno n'était pas vraiment des leurs, peut-être que le coq n'était plus, tout simplement.

Vide, il sentait étrangement léger, mais si lourd, contradictoire… Il avait évité ses cousins, suivi les cours d'une oreille distraite. Il contemplait la cour du lycée quand Kyo, son cousin, son rival, lui dit quelques mots et lui demande ce qu'il se passait. Alors ça se voyait ? Il n'était plus des leurs.

Tranquillement, sereinement, tristement, le lycéen répondit que le lapin n'était plus. Mais que ce n'était pas ce qui rendrait Tohru vraiment heureuse. La jeune fille le serait réellement si le rouquin était libre. Le blond en était abattu.

Et le soir, il gagna lentement l'appartement d'Akito. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il annonça que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il savait que ce serait difficile, qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment partie des maudits, mais qu'il n'avait pas non plus de famille dans laquelle rentrer. Mais il voulait vivre à sa manière, continuer d'avancer. Contrairement à son ancien dieu qui semblait vouloir rester ainsi, ne pas évoluer, retenir la malédiction. Et même s'il se retrouvait seul, totalement seul, en aucun cas, il ne reviendrait à la situation précédente, il ne comptait plus rester avec Akito. Il n'était plus l'un de ses maudits.

Et quand leur chef de famille le mit à la porte, il quitta l'endroit, le cœur plus léger. C'était ça être libre ? Ne plus devoir de comptes à quiconque, choisir sa propre voix. Il regarda le ciel qui se teintait d'orange. Il n'aurait pas tout ce qu'il veut, mais il avancerait, prendrait sa décision, se tromperait, douterait mais vivrait libre.


	3. Love or not spoilers

Titre : Love or not

Auteur :  Mogyoda

Base :  Fruits basket

Disclaimer : les persos de Furuba ne m'appartiennent pas,

**SPOILERS VOLUME 21 SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS (j'espère que c'est clair) ATTENTION SPOILERS**

Love or not

Fuir... C'était ce qu'il faisait, encore une fois. Il l'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout, alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait dire.

Il avait bien remarqué ces derniers temps, les regards en coin, dans son dos, les rougeurs régulières sur les joues de la jeune fille, ses tentatives de commencer une phrase sans la finir. Il avait compris ce que cela signifiait, mais il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cette illusion éternellement. Tohru finirait par croire qu'il répondrait à ses sentiments et c'était impossible, parce qu'elle ignorait encore la vérité, sur ce qu'il avait fait, plutôt sur ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face pour le petit déjeuner, la première fois qu'il regrettait l'absence de ce sale rat et de son pervers de cousin. La brune ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il l'avait senti, il n'échapperait pas à la discussion qui s'imposait s'il restait là. Alors il avait tenté de prendre la fuite. Malgré la pluie qui tombait, il était sorti, mais elle l'avait suivi. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, et les yeux baissés, il l'avait écouté.

Elle l'aimait. Elle était prête à oublier sa mère, à tout pour l'aimer et être aimée. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié une chose, il était un monstre, ni homme, ni animal, seulement un monstre. Et il ne pouvait pas aimer, non, surtout pas elle, pas après toutes ces années, pas après qu'il lui a tout expliqué.

Il la lui avait dite alors, cette vérité qui faisait mal. Comme quoi, il connaissait Kyoko depuis des années, qu'il avait même entendu parler de Tohru, et que ce jour où la fillette s'était perdue, il avait rompu tout contact avec la mère parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Yuki. Puis, il lui avait dit ce qu'il savait sur l'accident, sur sa présence sur son lieu, sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas bougé d'un pouce pour sauver la femme qu'il avait considérée comme une mère de substitution. Il n'était qu'un monstre, incapable de sauver ceux qu'il aimait, et qui les faisait mourir...

Il lui avait alors demandé de renoncer à son amour, parce que Kyoko avant de mourir avait dit qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Lui pardonner quoi ? Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Mais lui ne se pardonnerait jamais, tout cela... Tout... Ah oui, que c'était facile de se voiler la face en rejetant toutes ses erreurs, toutes ses fautes sur Yuki, vivre en le détestant... Continuer en haïssant quelqu'un et non en aimant une autre personne.

Tohru ne pouvait pas l'aimer, plus maintenant. Elle savait tout, elle n'ignorait plus qu'il n'avait rien fait pour sauver sa mère, et que celle-ci ne lui pardonnait pas.

"-Dans ce cas... J'irais à l'encontre de son jugement..."

Ses yeux rubis s'écarquillèrent à la réponse de la jeune fille. Elle allait renier les paroles de sa mère pour continuer à l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas, il allait être enfermé dans si peu de temps... Et rien ne pouvait empêcher l'inéluctable de se produire. Elle en souffrirait, mais moins que s'il avait accepté ses sentiments.

"- Je suis déçu..."

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire avant de prendre la fuite. Il courait, s'enfuyait sur le sentier boueux. S'il restait, il ne tiendrait pas sa résolution, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir pleurer.

D'un coup de pied rageur, il envoya voler une motte de terre. Comment pouvait-elle encore aimer l'assassin de sa mère ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il était... Un criminel... Après avoir tué sa mère, il avait tué celle de Tohru. Le visage en larme de la jeune fille apparut devant ses yeux. Son poing s'abattit sur un arbre. Partir, fuir, courir... La seule solution, s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. Il n'avait pas d'autres options. Maintenant qu'il avait avoué, à Tohru, à lui-même que sa seule raison de vivre, la haine à l'encontre de Yuki, n'était basée que sur du vide.

Il continuait de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Chaque arbre, chaque buisson subissait des attaques violentes, brutales, désespérées. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit les larmes de la jeune fille. Il se doutait depuis longtemps que ça allait finir ainsi. Mais il s'en voulait, regrettait ses mots, ses gestes. Pourtant, la cage qui l'attendait lui semblait si réelle. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Enfermer le plus tôt possible le monstre qu'il était. Il changea de direction. Akito s'en réjouirait, Akito jubilerait, Akito se moquerait de lui, Akito le rabaisserait... Tout, sauf revoir les pleurs de Tohru.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta. Cet endroit ne lui était pas inconnu. Non, en effet. Un rire cynique sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Quelle ironie ! Fuir Tohru, et se retrouver ici, à l'endroit-même où elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était.

"Rentrons à la maison."

"Je veux partager tes souffrances."

"Je veux qu'on continue tous à vivre comme avant"

Tohru... Ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide. Comment avait-il pu ? Alors qu'il l'aimait tellement... Pourrait-il supporter d'être enfermé à vie après avoir fait cela, même si c'était pour la protéger ? Il voulait la voir heureuse, la voir évoluer et sourire autour de lui. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, ce qui faisait qu'il restait chez Shigure alors que sa haine pour Yuki ne le poussait même plus à se surpasser.

Tohru... S'excuser. Il devait se faire pardonner de l'avoir traitée ainsi et ils repartiraient sur de meilleures bases, sans secrets, sans non-dits.

Il fit demi-tour. Il devait la retrouver, il la connaissait, elle devait être restée dehors, mouillée, frigorifiée peut-être.

Et plus il s'approchait de la maison, plus son cœur se serrait. Quel était ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'étreignait ? Des cris, des appels à l'aide ? Kyo prit leur direction. Le cœur battant, il découvrit Tohru allongée, inanimée. Il s'arrêta stupéfait. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'était pas… Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa sa main dans la chevelure brune alors que son cousin, sur place, lui ordonnait de ne pas la bouger. Il se perdit dans le regard de Tohru, elle tenta de lui sourire, de parler… Il lui prit sa main, l'intimant de ne pas bouger, de ne pas essayer. Il était là, pour elle, qu'elle se rassure, qu'elle garde ses forces, et surtout qu'elle ne le laisse pas, il ne pourrait pas le supporter si elle aussi venait à disparaître. Il ne posa même pas à Yuki de questions sur ce qui était arrivé. Plus tard, pour l'instant, il voulait être là, pour elle.

Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. Et les yeux de la brune finirent par se fermer. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Une de ses mains essuya le liquide salé qui glissait sur le visage de la jeune fille, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un signe pour montrer qu'il serait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Puis il pria, en attendant les secours, il implorait un quelconque dieu, sauf le sien, de protéger la lycéenne au cœur pur, sa main refermée sur les doigts fins. Il fallait pour lui, pour eux, qu'elle s'en sorte. Sinon, il ne se pardonnerait pas, jamais de ce qui était advenu par sa faute.

Quand l'ambulance arriva, il monta dedans, tel un zombie, il suivait la civière, avant d'être laissé seul, dans la salle d'attente. Ses cousins ne tardèrent pas à arriver, la pièce s'était remplie, car elle était pour tous une lueur d'espoir. Lui s'était isolé dans un coin, ne voulait voir ni entendre personne. Les yeux vides, il fixait la porte qui les séparait. Et il priait encore...

Lorsque le médecin sortit le sourire aux lèvres, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Juste quelques points de sutures, elle va bien, encore endormie, rien de grave…

Il esquissa un léger sourire, il pouvait espérer, espérer qu'elle lui pardonnerait, qu'elle voudrait toujours de lui, et surtout espérer avoir un avenir avec elle.


End file.
